


Drag Me Into Place

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: “What should I do with my hands?”





	Drag Me Into Place

i. 

When Scott asks, it’s an offer, good intentions just barely edged with desperation. It sounds more like “what can I do for you?” because he’s always giving the most of himself, even when his lap is full of Stiles grinding against him in the cramped back seat of the jeep. Stiles’ own hands are occupied making sure he doesn’t tumble over into the footwell and his brain is _completely fucking occupied_ by the way Scott’s sucking hot kisses against his neck.

“Touch me,” he gasps, like Scott’s hands haven’t already slid under his shirt to scratch against his back. “Please.”

Scott gets the idea he doesn’t say though, shifts one of his arms down to better hold Stiles close. He brings his other hand between them -- it’s a tight angle, but he manages to reach into Stiles’ pants and wrap his hand around his dick.

“Fuck, yes,” Stiles exhales. When he looks down, Scott immediately catches his lips in a slow kiss, matching the unhurried speed of his strokes. Stiles can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and he knows Scott can hear it too -- knows Scott is deeply attuned to his every physical reaction. He could live a hundred years and never meet anyone half as attentive to him as Scott is.

It’s so fucking easy to let himself be taken apart like this.

 

ii. 

When Stiles asks, it’s a plea for direction, desperation straight through. Scott has him naked and spread flat on his back in his bed, and Scott’s settled between his legs, dripping kisses across his stomach, hips, thighs. Stiles can’t get his hands to settle; they’re flitting from Scott’s hair to his neck then dropping down to hover over his shoulders. God, he _wants_ too much.

Scott looks up at him with those stupidly beautiful eyes and gives him one of those stupidly beautiful grins. “Grab the headboard,” he says and Stiles’ entire brain goes sort of fuzzy and sideways at the idea that he doesn’t get to touch Scott at all.

Scott presses his thumbs into the hollows of Stiles’ hips, holds him against the sheets. “It’ll be good,” he says. “Trust me.”

Stiles doesn’t usually like trusting; he likes verifying and double-checking and figuring things out his own damn self because you can never really know that someone else has thought things through all the way, or that they even have your best interests at heart. When it comes down to it, though, he’d trust Scott with his life. And when he think about it like that, trusting Scott with this isn’t even a question.

He wraps both of his hands around slats in the headboard and then looks down at Scott expectantly.

There’s something like admiration all over Scott’s face when he meets his gaze. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he says.

And even though Stiles had been thinking something similar about Scott just a few moments before, his brain is still too fuzzy to put anything like that into words. He tries, but he can’t get his lips to wrap around that kind of emotional honesty, not when he's distracted by how close Scott's mouth is to his dick.

He squirms and breaks their eye contact to look up at the ceiling. “So are you gonna fuck me now, or what?” are the words he manages to get out.

Scott, the goddamn saint that he is, barely even laughs at him before complying.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Choke" by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvJjmWTg7Qo&list=PLBrhN2fIDfzXvyF8gvlKQ_XavOVi5QTNE), a song that has no thematic or tonal similarities to either this fic or this ship but is a good song that you should listen to nevertheless.


End file.
